Project Summary This FASEB Science Research Conference, entitled ?Lipid Droplets: Dynamic Organelles in Metabolism and Beyond,? will focus on an emerging and rapidly developing field, the biology of lipid droplets. Lipid drop- lets are dynamic cellular organelles that play key roles in energy metabolism. Lipid droplet accumulation and dysfunction are hallmarks of metabolic diseases, including obesity, lipodystrophy, insulin resistance, diabetes, nonalcoholic fatty liver disease, and cardiovascular disease. Because these disorders are now epidemic worldwide, research on the biology of lipid storage and metabolism is exploding, with the number of publica- tions on lipid droplets growing exponentially. Lipid droplets are also increasingly implicated in novel processes, e.g. in immunity, exercise physiology and even the nervous system. The elucidation of fundamental processes such as lipid-droplet biogenesis, storage, trafficking, lipolysis, and oxidation are thus key for designing appro- priate new therapeutic strategies. The conference will be held from July 24-29, 2016 at the Capitol Peaks Con- ference Center at Base Village, Snowmass, CO. The format includes an opening night keynote address, eight sessions of talks with invited speakers as well as speakers selected from abstracts, two 2-day poster sessions, and two ?Meet the Experts? sessions specifically designed to increase communication between junior and sen- ior investigators. The scientific sessions at this conference cover the full breadth of lipid-droplet biology, from biophysical, biochemical, and cellular topics to physiology and disease. The conference represents the diversi- ty of science in this field: internationally renowned researchers and presentations that span basic to clinical re- search in academia and industry, employing diverse approaches (biophysics, genetics, biochemistry, cell biol- ogy, physiology) and models (mice, humans, cultured cells, flies, yeast, plants, algae). This meeting continues to represent THE major international meeting dedicated to lipid droplets and remains a unique forum for re- searchers to exchange ideas and share breaking results in this dynamic and relevant field. A central aim of this conference is training the next generation of scientists, especially since this growing field attracts many re- searchers at the beginning of their careers. This application requests funding to support participation of 8 grad- uate students, postdoctoral fellows, and junior investigators, including women, underrepresented minorities, and persons with disabilities. The intimate conference format, the secluded conference site, and the many op- portunities for informal interactions between participants will provide young investigators venues to present their work, to obtain feedback from leaders in the field, and to get career advice. These venues include 15 oral presentations chosen from abstracts, 4 poster sessions, 2 ?Meet the Experts? sessions, and both organized and spontaneous social events. This conference has a strong tradition of providing a forum for young re- searchers to present their work and engage in fruitful discussions across seniority levels.